yugioh gx nickaborium's story
by nickorin fusionspark
Summary: an orphan who has been wronged can be the worst foe let this duelist show you he's a bone to pick but first he needs to make it through duel academy and doesn't even like to duel time to show the world that a person who hates to duel can ruin you if you don't take them seriously.
1. Chapter 1

yugioh gx nickaboriums story

oc list

Name:Nickaborium demon fog eye color:right eye blue left almost a blinding white deck: custom made by Pegasus history:an orphan who was adopted by Pegasus after he saved his life from a speeding car and was hit he only survived thanks to his riches and connections he still has a scar in between his shoulder blades.  
appearance: wears a white jacket that is covered strange markings of seemingly unknown origins he inherited it from a man who was living off the land where he died of an inherited illness he was a mage and used a piecemeal deck but with such skill that you'd be surprised if yugi wouldn't have a hard time with what looks like a pair of pants normally worn by the hair is always hidden by his jackets hood but is a light brown in colar and is rarely wears a necklace with a ring on it the last momento of his mother and he wears a pair of shoes made by his dad a mage as well who made the shoes to grow with him they will never wear down or break. he has a scar running his left eye that many people have been curios about his only reaction is to storm off if asked about it if not given a choice can become shoes have skulls engraved in what looks like iron at the toe tips with sharp teeth.

nationality:extra dimensional and can speak all languages fluently but to him it will like English.  
powers and artifacts held:can see duel spirits quite easily but doesn't speak about it very much holds what he likes to call the the derashi gauntletts which thanks to pegusus works as new arms he also has a hidden hatch in his back which hold all of his decks and comes with insulation and a shock trap to discourage also increase heat to cause burns on thieves he is immune thanks to it actually being part of him.

Name:bobby the bum eye color:blue deck:piecemeal taken from trash history:very little is known but he saves nickaborium from some thugs and teaches him how to duel he also treats him like a nephew and later confides in him he has a genetic illness that is slowly killing him he leaves everything to nickaborium who finds he owns several warehouses and weapon company's which later save his life when he starts to work on nanobot technology for medical attempt backfires leaving bobby destitute and a madman he wishes to see if his nanobots can save a life instead of doom it so uses them on himself they are able to hold back his illness but make him skelatally fragile.

prologue:nickaborium had always been alone even when he had friends he was ignored and forgotten for dueling so he had a hatred for duelists his parents being killed by the rare hunters didn't help that so your probably wondering then why he's trying to get into duel academy. well the answer is quite simple duelists hold all the power so in order to catch those who are responsible he must become one. on the way however he sees a white haired man walking across the street seemingly drunk when traffic is going wanting to see a man dead and feeling bad for him he runs quickly to tackle him out of the way.  
he is knocked unconscious,the last thing he sees is the white haired man looking at him in shock and then taken out his phone hopefully to call 911 as he could feel his ribs had been shattered his vision started to go and he saw no more.

authors notes: so for all those who thought this would be a classical

Jaden is the hero fic then sorry to disappoint but then again a lot of the characters will be a bit anyone that wants this to continue may let me know because my confidence is quite low with fan fiction writing but just let me know and i'll try and continue it from hare but don't expect Yugi to be a nice guy or the series to be light hearted either i'm trying to turn the series down a darker path muahhahahahahahaah.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2:nickaboriums dilema

As i wake up, blinking my eyes so i can see clearly, i feel an ungodly amount of pain from both of my arms and legs. the man that I saved is sleeping with a deck of cards in his hands.I try and get up only to silently scream in pain and murmer"those better not be duel monster cards if so i'm pulling my own plug". As i can see they are and they are in a deck box with my name on it.I scream,"####ing mickey mouse with a ball peen hammer and a dead minney with a ####ed stupid look." the man in red gets up with a scowl and says.  
"theirs no call for that type of language my boy and before you say your not my boy check the paperwork i adopted you now to get your x-ray and bone structure measured you can't duel without arms and legs now can you. I simply stare at him like he just stuffed a rabid weasil in his own pants and say"ok what makes you think i want to duel and secondly I don't even know your name so why would you adopt me. As the silver haired man smiles at me like i just told a amusing joke well you show the determination of another duelist I once knew. You are selfless as well oh and by the way you are unable to use your arms and legs.  
they are covered in hairline fractures and were twisted out of their shoulder sockets. i'll teach you how to duel for duelists rule the world these days and are everywhere,but for now your going back under good thing the government was working on nanobots otherwise this wouldn't be possible but we'll still need to knock you out. After his brain finally caught up with the conversation his jaw dropped and he yelled wait wuh before having a needle shoved in his arm and his vision went white yet again.  



End file.
